The invention relates to an improvement in a pendulum used as a sensor for changes in acceleration, deceleration or orientation. More particularly, the invention relates to a pendulum in which a pendulum head and pendulum support each have a contact surface which dampens vibrations, oscillation and spiralling to prevent undesired actuation. The pendulum may be used in a safety belt retractor in a vehicle such as an automobile.
Pendulums used as a sensor in a safety belt retractor are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,489,367 to Kovacs et al.; 3,838,831 to Bell; 3,226,053 to Petty; 3,343,765 to Baker; 3,508,720 and 3,578,260 to Kell; 3,885,753 to Connors; 3,889,898 to Ziv; 3,831,878 to Griffin; 3,439,932 to Lewis et al.; and in U.S. Patent Application No. 660,593 filed Feb. 23, 1976 in the name of E. Buff and J. Plaut.